high school DXD: right click to necromance!
by Vademm rerogi
Summary: I have collected countless of souls! and out of all of them, she has the most purest one! I can't help it, she is the light to My darkness, and I shall not let her go! if you want her you'll have to kill me! oh, wait you can't! ah! oh my non-extant god! why is being a immortal so hard!
1. Rise Or Fall, we shall grow in power

A dark armored figure land on a barren surface. The ground turn black and red, and full of the remains of the damned. If one were to take a closer look at this figure, one would see deep blood red eyes, black chest armor with a crimson ruby in the center. The helmet curves upward from the forehead, giving the figure demonic looking horns. The shoulder plates cover the hold shoulder, and are outlined in red, with the main color black. Armored arms and claws are spiked and gleam a black and bloody color. In one hand, it holds a crimson orb, in the orb a skull quakes and shivers. On the back large spikes protrude upward, each as black as the night sky. Finally, a pair of tattered wings, each crimson red. The wings shift and quake, as they too have skulls that dance in its wake. The ends ripped, and blooded.

After a few moments, the figure raises its hand and with a crimson skull orb. Slams it into the ground! Red veins spread throughout the battered surface! The veins spread to the bones of the dead, and slowly the flesh that has been long gone, reforms! Soon an army of the undead rise from their earthly graves!

"rise." The armored figure calls, its voice cold as the night.

"we have much to be doing, now march!" it points it finger and shouts out it order! And as commander the army begins to march forth!

"hahahahahahahhah-MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the demonic figures laugh echoes throughout the surface. To all who see this sight, be warned. The wrath of a necromancer is not to be trifled with!

 **A/N: I know its short but its what you'll get for now! hope you like it!**


	2. A Dream Long Forgotten

"all for the glory of god shall bring us peace- ahh!" a crusader was eaten whole by one of his fallen comrade. All around a blood battle rage on, men wearing a tunic with a red cross in the front, crusaders. A group of the brave warriors is shallowed by their comrades, but why would their brothers do this? Ah because they stopped being man. The undead, swarm the crusader army, hell bent on consuming them! The sky was covered in gray clouds, and the mist hugged the ground. Making a fight very deadly!

"calm men. Calm! God shall bring us hope!" the last remaining commander tries to calm his troops, luckily for him god heard him. As the swarm of the undead rush forth, an angel splashed down in the fray. Killing a large portion of the undead. As the angel looks around it can't help but to feel sorry.

"poor things. Fought for father only to have your soul stolen from you. Don't worry, I'll get them back." There were bows and many thanks towards the angel, but it was short lived. The undead bodies started to turn into a black and red energy. The energy swirled around and around in one spot, slowly getting bigger and bigger until it formed into a large undead knight.

"RRROOOAARRR!" the undead knight screamed its dismay, and rushed at the angel.

"damn necromancer, he created an archon!" the angel was in for a long fight. The archon swung its beast of a blade from the left, the angel side-stepped and cut the beast arm clean off!

"hm, to a human an archon is powerful. But to us, they're cannon fodder" the angel quickly beheaded the archon. The angel wore common armor, but the armor was more- feminine, and unlike most helmets this one covered the whole head. the angel reached up and removed its helmet. Lush black hair, bright purple eyes and perfect creamy skin, to say she was beautiful would be the understatement of the century. The men were dazed by her beauty, she faced them and smiled. A smile that could melt any cold heart. But this happy moment was short lived, a large explosion sounded throughout the sky. A large orange fireball flashed in the sky. As more flashed the men could see the wings of angel, devils, and fall fly about. Each clashing with one another. So more and more until the armies of the winged started to separate in their own areas. A small peace seemingly form out of thin air. A 12-winged devil few out from the devil's army, and the same with the other armies. The crusaders could only watch.

"it's been awhile- brothers." The devil spoke in a calm tone, the angel and fallen nodded.

"yes, it's been sometime Beelzebub" the angel waves, and smiles out of courtesy. The devil nodded,

"yes, it has Michael." Michael nods in understanding,

"what about you Azazel?" Michael asks the fallen. The fallen merely shrugs.

"eh it could be better." The angel and devil laugh a little.

"haha, still so nonchalant huh Azazel?" the fallen laughed at the devil's comment.

"hahah ya." An awkward silence followed, making the devil sigh.

"hha, sorry brothers…. VADEEM! Get out here!" and on cue, a dark armored figure emerges out of the shadows. Its crimson wings flap in the wind.

 **"hahahahahah. You called me?"** the devil nodded, meanwhile the angel on the ground gritted her teeth, unsurprisingly her feelings where shared by the other angels. This was the necromancer. To angels' necromancer's where the purest of evil, they denied souls entire into the heavens.

"fight." One simple word set the necromancer off. It rushed forth toward the fallen. Somewhere cut down, but many put up a good fight. "ha die bastard!" one peon shouted, the necromancers eye gleamed.

 **"hahah! Think that fool!** " the necromancer form a crimson orb in his right hand.

 **"now rise!"** what happen next shocked all, the orb smashed into the dead fallen and slowly they began to rise. and then a book closed shut.

"ah~ but brother I want to know more!" a small crimsoned hair girl whines to a much older crimson hair man.

"hahah. Nice try Ray-tan but I can only tell this much about the uncrowned king. It is way past your bed time." The girl's eyes watered up, and her lips burred forward. This special facial expression is often called "the eyes".

"hahah, nice try" the man rubs the girl's hair, tucked her in and kisses her forehead.

"good night ray-tan" he said as he walked out the door. The sister was left to fall asleep, and her head full of the stories her brother would tell.

"one day. One day I'll meet you, the uncrowned king. And become your queen." The girl murmured to herself as she fell asleep. _

A/N: I have nothing to say... shit, oh don't expect stuff to come out this close to each other. so, I'm warning you here, I am very lazy. plus I have school! yeah! whoo! whoo!, hanz hanz take it down a nacht, who..o.o.


End file.
